Bi The Way
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Trina Vega, with Jade West's help, learns something new about herself. Not much more than a dirty little PWP. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


**Bi The Way…**

by

John O'Connor

Note: This has nothing to do with my earlier story, _Miss Not-So Goody Two-Shoes_. There are similarities with slutty HA girls and a couple of references to drugs. Also, there are brief mentions of guys involved in the action, although I don't focus too much on that.

Wow, this party is off the charts! I'm having so much fun!

But, with a house full of crazy teenagers, booze, music and hormones, what can you expect? I think someone in the basement rec room has weed and maybe even some coke or X. I may head down there in a while. Right now, dancing and getting buzzed are more than enough.

I came with Tori. We got here almost two hours ago and I hadn't seen her since we came in the door. Wonder who she hooked up with?

She and her friends actually got the invitation. A couple of my classmates told me to come too. Didn't hear from Marcy herself but a party is a party. And a party without Trina Vega is a waste!

Anyway, how many of the horde are actually invited?

I see Andre hitting on some bubble-headed snuggle bunny. I don't think she goes to HA. And the way she's laughing and touching him, I think Mr. Harris will get lucky tonight. And I know she will.

See, there was this one time I couldn't perform on the Big Showcase and Tori filled in. Once my allergic reaction cleared up, I was still pretty upset. For some reason, I went to Andre (I was still calling him Andrew then) who ended up trying to console me. Well, one thing led to some pretty serious kissing then I pulled him into the girls' room, locked to door and we did all those nasty things men and women do. After experiencing the sizable piece of meat that he carries around (how does that not get uncomfortable?), I know any girl he beds will be one happy slut.

Nearby, Robbie is making time with some Northridge ganks. He actually left that damned puppet at home. Knowing how socially inept he is, I think Robbie must have some liquid courage to help him. Although I did see him come up from the rec room and he is moving to the music that's permeating the house. Maybe it's some powdery courage? Whatever it is, I actually hope he gets lucky. Everyone should get lucky at least once in high school. And, without that stupid toy, he's really not a bad guy. I wonder…

"Hey Trina!" Oh my god! It's Beck. He is so hot and so cute and sooo fucking gorgeous!

Twirling my finger in my hair, I turn and say, "Oh, hi Beck. Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's great. How 'bout you?"

"It's pretty rad." Oh god, I said 'rad'. How lame is that?

"Have you seen Cat? She might be with Tori." Shortly after Beck and Jade broke up during a poker game at our house, he started to date Cat. Don't know why when he has all this available.

"No. Maybe they're downstairs?" It's entirely possible. I don't know about Cat but my sister isn't the clean-cut girl-next-door she seems to be. Unless it's the same as the type Elisha Cuthbert played in that movie.

But, unlike Ms Cuthbert, Tori is a helluva good actress. Everyone believes she's so squeaky clean that only a few of us know better. The girl is a veritable sex addict. Anytime, anywhere with anyone.

Beck breaks in on my thoughts as he says, "Cool, I'll check it out. You wanna come?"

Oh My God! "Yes!" Oh god, my voice is too…up. In an easier tone, I say, "Yeah, sure." Then my damn bladder suddenly feels full and I add, "Hey, I'll catch up. Gotta go, um…"

Beck, who doesn't seem surprised that Cat may be in a room full of stoned, drunk kids and their narcotics, smiles that megawatt smile, saying, "See you in a few."

I race to the bathroom and the door's locked. I knock and a girl's voice says, "Occupied!" I hear her giggle and a boy laughs too.

"Damn!" I take off upstairs and find that bathroom's locked too. "Fuck!"

Marcy's parents bought a huge house with a lot of bedrooms. Stupid place only had three bathrooms though. One's in the basement. (You ask, why don't I go down there? I don't want Beck to see me going in there. Maybe it's stupid since he knows what I need to do but I don't want him to see me go in to pee.) Another's on the main floor and is now someone's fuck closet. And the last is upstairs with the bedrooms. God only knows what's going on in there.

Wait! The master bedroom has a…what do you call it? En suite? Yeah, something like that. The bedroom door is still open – no horny teens in there yet. I sprint across the room to the bathroom and god am I relieved!

Sitting there, I remember that there are two girls on the bed making out as I raced past. And I also realize one of them is Cat. Cat?! Guess Tori's not the only one who can act so sweetly innocent…

I have to wonder who's she with? And, how do I get out of here without causing a scene?

I close the lid of the toilet and sit again for a couple of minutes when I realize they're probably so fucked up and into each other, they might not even see me. I mean, they are stupid enough to leave the bedroom door open. Slutty idiots!

I check myself out in the mirror. Of course, I look fabulous! I have on a tight, black dress that comes down about two inches from my butt so my legs are able to be admired. My hair had become a lighter brown than normal – the result of a couple of weeks with my cousins on the beach in San Diego – and it looks good. I had earlier put on some light eye shadow and lip gloss that I touch up.

Beck, here I come!

Slowly, so I won't attract attention, I ease the door open then start to tip-toe towards the hallway. Naturally, I look at the bed and see Cat on her back, eyes squeezed shut as she moans and rubs her tits through her blouse. Her skirt had been thrown up above her waist and a pair of pink (what else?) panties were on the floor. The other girl was busy slurping and sucking. She had long brown hair.

As I make it to the hall, I glance back. Tori looks up and over her shoulder, her mouth and chin wet with Cat, and asks, "Can you close the door, Trina?"

Damn! Caught! But I close the door and head back to the party. And Beck.

I've known for a while that Tori was bi. She hit on as many girls as she did guys. A couple of our neighbors, one a divorcee and the other a stay-at-home soccer mom, had succumbed to her charms in the past couple of months. I had no idea that Cat swung that way but, if Tori's involved, a nun would drop her habit. (Matter of fact, I think she went back to our Catholic grade school and hit on Sister Bertrille. She was pretty hot for a nun.)

For the record, my slut of a sister also banged Dad's partner and the kid across the street – that was a graduation present for him when he completed middle school. At least that was her reasoning.

I'm no angel but even I haven't fucked as many people as Tori. And all of mine were male. I never did Dad's partner but I did get off a speeding ticket. My oral skills are exemplary – and I don't mean talking.

Now I have to admit this but don't tell anyone. I've never really understood the interest my sister has in girls. I am strictly an all-guy type of girl. But there as something hot about actually seeing my sister eat out another girl.

Eeewww… My sister!?

Back downstairs, I see Beck. I wave and he waves back. As I make my way through the crowd to him, I end up spinning around and end up in the middle of some dancing goof balls. By the time I get out of that mess, Beck is nowhere to be seen.

Sigh…

I decide to get another drink before I try to find Beck. I'm not sure what I'd say 'cuz I don't want to get my sister in trouble but, if Cat's that easy, maybe he'd break up with her and we'd have a shot. Mrs. Beck Oliver. Mrs. Trina Oliver. Has a nice ring, doesn't it?

In the kitchen, the bimbo Andre was chatting up has him pinned to the refrigerator, her hand's down his pants and it looks like she is trying to check his adenoids with her tongue. I grab some of the vodka and rum-spiked punch before returning to the living room.

Passing through the dining room. I see even Shapiro is doing okay. Better than okay. He looks like he's about to live every straight guy's dream. He's kissing a blonde while a brunette licks his ear. Robbie turns to her and they start to make out while both girls are pawing his crotch. The denim looks like it's going to give out from the strain.

And from the size, Robbie has nothing to be ashamed of. Something to file away for later.

Jeez! I am really getting horny. And wet! If I don't find Beck, and convince him of my undying love, I will probably jump the first underclassman I see.

As I enter the living room. I edge around the crowd, scanning for the tall, hot Canadian I want. Instead, I see his ex sitting on one of the sofas. She has a deer-in-the-headlights look – or else she's stoned to the gills.

She has a blue dress on that's not too light in tone but lighter than her normal dark look. The neckline plunges and is twisted to the side, showing more of one of her boobs than normal. And the hem was bunched up. I can just make out the sheen of satin panties between her legs.

There was no one sitting next to her. Big surprise. She doesn't look like she cares but she does look so alone there. I decide to sit down next to her.

The thing is, she is a ganky bitch but I never really disliked her. She and I have a hate-hate relationship that was more show than anything. I'm not saying we were ever friends or anything but, if no one else was around, we got along okay.

Oh, and fucked-up Jade is a lot nicer than straight and sober Jade.

Well, she never tried to stab me with her scissors or a knife anyway.

So I sit next to her. She glances over and says, "Hey Vega…"

"Hi Jade."

"Yes, I certainly am…"

Her speech is clear but she is definitely high. I figure I'll keep her company for a while, make sure nothing bad happens. Don't ask me why.

"Saw you talking to Beck earlier. Better watch out. Kitty-Cat's got claws…"

"Yeah, well, she didn't seem too worried about him earlier."

She turns to me again and cocks her brow, the one with the piercing. "Oh? She and Tori doin' the nasty again?"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, c'mon, Treen. It's not that big a secret." Treen? Jade West has a pet name for me?! She's definitely high.

"Well, I didn't know."

"C'mon, Treen. Your sister will crawl between just about anyone's legs…" She chuckles and says, "Why do you think we end up the janitor's closet so much? She's really good." Another chuckle, "But don't tell her I said so."

"I knew about my sister. You and her?" Jade nods with a knowing smile. "Wow. I thought you hated her. Anyway, I didn't know Cat was…that way."

Jade laughs at that, a throaty, kinda sexy sound. "That Cat's bi? Ah hell, Trina. Everybody is bi!"

"I'm not. I'm strictly into guys."

She stares at me, her blue eyes boring into mine. "You mean to tell me if some girl who knew what she was doing came up to you and promised she'd rock your world, you wouldn't go for it?"

"What? No!"

"C'mon, Trina. Be honest. Does it really matter who's between your legs if it gets you off?"

Man, I have never been involved in this type of discussion before. At least not with someone I barely talk to.

Then Jade leans over towards me. I glance down the top of her dress. (Who wouldn't? And don't lie. You know you would.) I realize she has no bra. And her breasts are pretty impressive. They didn't seem to miss the restraints.

"Hah! You looked," Jade taunts me.

I look around quickly to see if anyone else sees us. Thank god everyone is too into their own shit. Then I look back at Jade. She's even closer to me. She had actually scooted over and our thighs are now touching. I'm on the end of the couch with nowhere to go. And the soft skin of her leg doesn't feel bad against mine, warm and supple and…

Jeezus Christ! Where the hell did that come from?

"Did you like what you saw, Trina?" Jade asks, bringing me back to the present.

"You, um… You have no bra?"

"Yep. And no undies either." I wasn't seeing Jade's panties earlier?! That wasn't satin, that was her…? As I start to fixate, Jade cuts in, "My girls are pretty good about being let loose. Anyway, I think I left it in the bedroom after Tori and I had our fun."

So that's where she went when we got here. To have sex with Jade. Now she's with Cat. Must be on an all-girl kick now.

"No, I don't think so," Jade replies.

God, I said that out loud! I hate it when I do that!

"I think Tori was about to suck off Jason when I left her. Marcy's brother? Anyway, she had his pants open and was fishing inside for his…"

"Okay, okay! I got it. Jeez, Jade, that's my sister you're talking about."

With a wicked smile, Jade nods, "Yeah, she is…"

I was starting to think I made a mistake sitting here. Then a warm hand settles on my thigh while another began to comb my hair back. Jade's breath ghosts across my ear as she whispers, "Trina. I want to eat you alive."

I shudder, and, to be completely honest, it isn't from revulsion. The warm breath on my ear is exciting. Then a supple, moist tongue begins to lick the outer shell of my ear before sliding along the inner surface and probing my ear canal.

Oh! My! God!

It is so incredible! And it's Jade West tonguing my ear! The hand holding my hair slides around and holds my head in place. Like I'm about to go anywhere while this incredibly hot sensation flows through me.

Her other hand slides up my body, brushing my boob, lingering there for a moment before she begins to caress my cheek. That hand pulls my face towards Jade and she kisses me.

Another girl is kissing me! And it's pretty damned good.

Jade's lips are soft and warm on mine. I start to respond and then her tongue slides across my upper lip then my lower lip before it probes between them. I open my mouth and the kiss really intensifies.

Jade knows what she's doing. Her tongue touches spots in my mouth that I had no idea are hot. Then she begins to play with my tongue.

I'm moaning by this time and follow when her tongue retreats. Now I'm exploring her mouth. And she tastes of punch and…

I pull back. I think I tasted Tori! Oh my god! I'm pretty sure I tasted Tori in Jade's mouth! That was so wrong!

"Eeewww…"

"What, Vega?"

"You taste like my sister!"

"Huh? Naw, that was hours ago. I had some fun with Marcy downstairs about twenty minutes ago though."

Whew! I did not want to have to deal with the possibility that I was tasting my sister's…you know.

Jade stands up and pulls her dress down a bit. Then she grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Come with me."

Don't ask me why but I let her drag me through the house and up the stairs. As we go along, I see that the back of her dress is unzipped. Obviously Jade hadn't bothered to dress properly when she was finished with Marcy.

We walk down the hall towards the single open door but stop outside the master bedroom. Jade smirks at me over her shoulder and quietly opens the door.

"Whoa, check it out…" she whispers.

I look over her shoulder. Beck, stark naked and beautiful, is lying back on the bed. Tori, also naked (but I try to ignore that) is kneeling over him and has his cock in her mouth as her head bobs up and down. Cat, naked as well, is kneeling behind Tori. From our angle, we can see her tonguing Tori's pussy then she moves up to my sister's ass. Back and forth several times.

I'm trying to be repulsed by seeing my sister having sex. With two people no less! But it's incredibly hot and I can feel myself getting moist again.

Beck groans and tenses up. Tori clamps her mouth around the tip, her tongue moving inside her mouth, undoubtedly toying with his head, and he cums. I can see she's trying to swallow it all but it leaks out of her mouth a bit. Then she cries out and cums on Cat's face. Cat giggles as she tries to catch my sister's cum.

I never knew that Tori's a squirter too. Guess it runs in the family.

Jade pushes me back and starts to pull the door closed. She smiles evilly and slams it shut before she dragging me further down the hall to Marcy's father's den.

This room is normally off-limits. Guess with her parents in Tahoe, anything goes. There are a couple of empty cups on the desk and a pair of boy's Fruit-Of-The Looms on the floor by the window. Ugh!

"Sit down on the sofa," Jade orders, which I would normally ignore. But I'm in deep and do as she asks. After closing the door and locking it, she comes over and straddles my lap.

"How 'bout a lap dance?"

She hikes up her skirt until I can see she is definitely going commando. And, while I haven't seen too many (outside of a couple of Dad's pornos I sneaked peeks at), she has a very plump and fleshy pussy. Bare-skinned too.

Oh, and it's pretty shiny.

Sitting on my lap, Jade begins to gyrate against me. As I feel her moisture through my dress, she is also stroking and caressing my hair. For some reason, I don't bother to complain about her cum on my clothes.

She leans in and kisses me again. This is no closed mouth kissing. Her tongue immediately begins to dance with mine.

Jade West is one of the best kissers ever! I think I can come just from that, given time.

One hand slides down the back of my neck, her nails lightly scraping the skin. God, that is hot! Then she slowly unzips my dress and sits back, breaking the kiss, to pull it down and off my arms. The material falls to my waist and she begins to really grind her mound into the fabric.

While she's humping my dress, she reaches around for my bra clasp. Then she looks and snarls, "I hate front-opening bras!"

Even as I wondered at that statement, my bra goes flying over to the desk and Jade says, "Damn Trina! You have beautiful tits!"

I start to say thank you when she begins to hoover the left one.

The girl is good. Damned good! She sucks on my boob and humps my dress at the same time. And her hands are busy fondling my other breast.

I realize that my hands are on the bare, soft, warm cheeks of her ass and I'm pulling her into me. Some kissing and some tit-sucking and I'm all hot and bothered and want a woman for the first time.

Jade smiles at me, kisses me again, her tongue briefly plundering my mouth again, then she takes my other breast in her mouth.

Oh god, I'm about to cum already.

Jade stops suckling me. "Don't want you popping too soon."

How the hell does she know?

"I could feel you tensing up. Oh, and you were really digging into my ass."

Damn it! I said that out loud. I've gotta watch that.

Jade is on her feet. "Stand up Vega." I do and she yanks my dress down off my hips. Then she tugs my panties off. "Damn Vega! You are fucking hot! Step out of the clothes." I do and she pushes the pile to the side. "Sit down."

Doing as she tells me, I watch as Jade pulls her dress off, throwing it aside. I stare. Her body is just about perfect! My eyes trail from hers down past those tasty lips to her large, round boobs sitting high on her chest. From there, my gaze moves to where her waist tapers down before the flare of her hips then down those shapely legs. She slowly turns as she says, "Like what you see?"

I can only nod. Even her ass as perfect! There are cute little dimples just above the curve of her butt that seem almost to be a part of the spreading, narrow batwings tattooed just above the cleft of her cheeks.

"God, Jade, I never would've thought I'd say this but you are beautiful! Flawless, even."

In that voice she uses to irritate Tori, Jade says, "Why thank you kindly. And, may I say, that you, Trina Vega, are stunning in your own right."

She looks down at the juncture of my thighs and smiles. "And I bet you taste just as good as you look…"

She spreads my legs, then kneels between them and kisses me. This is a slow, passionate kiss like the one on the couch downstairs. Our tongues slide back and forth slowly - teasing, tasting and caressing each other.

Reluctantly, I think, she breaks the kiss and begins to lick down my body. She slides over my throat, sucking for a moment at my pulse, then down to lick each nipple briefly. On down to dip into my navel and tickle me there before she reaches my landing strip.

"I like this little tuft," she says as she kisses it lightly.

Then comes Heaven! Nirvana! Ecstasy!

That normally sharp, cutting, caustic tongue is soft, probing and caressing now. Her tongue dances around the outer edge of me, teasing and tantalizing me.

Before long, fortunately for my sanity, that warm, fleshy invader slides into me, exploring and touching everywhere inside me. Brushing certain spots cause me to moan loudly and I can feel her open lips as she smiles against me.

Jade opens her mouth further and manages to completely cover me, her tongue still dancing wildly in my pussy. Suction now accompanies the thrusting of the small muscle – that feels so wonderfully large – in me.

Finally, Jade concentrates on my clitoris, her lips shrinking to seal around my nubbin while her tongue begins to play. Fingers slide inside me and begin to slowly move back and forth. Jade suckles my clit, her tongue flicking the tip in concert with her finger thrusts.

Jade increases the pace and my moaning amps up in response. She starts licking the entire clit as her fingers plow into me faster and faster. I scream loudly and climax from the evil Goth's oral skills.

Even as the world turns white, I feel Jade move her mouth to catch my cum as the climax crests and finally ebbs.

"So, spurting runs in the family, huh?" Jade asks with a laugh.

I open my eyes. Jade is sitting back on her heels, licking me off her lips and wiping more from her chin then sucking those fingers clean. "Huh?"

"You and your sister both really cum hard. Just wondering if it runs in the family."

"First, how the hell would I know if my… And second, eew!"

By now, Jade's sitting next to me on the couch as she says, "Relax Vega. Just kidding."

She kisses me and I'm tasting myself. And I am delicious! Naturally.

Breaking the kiss after several long, luxurious moments, Jade smiles evilly, saying, "Your turn."

"But… I… I've never… What do I do?"

"Whatever feels good to you." I guess I still have a blank look so she adds, "Try this, write the alphabet with your tongue."

"Cursive?"

"Print too. It'll take more than fifty-two upper and lower case letters to get me off," she smirks.

So I do. For the first time ever, I, Trina Vega, am going down on a woman. I'm more than a little nervous but then pretend I'm auditioning and go to work.

Jade's outer labia are thick, fleshy folds that completely cover the inner parts of her pussy. I am fascinated and lick and nibble up and down each plump cheek. Juice begins to ooze out and spread from the small crack. As I start to lap that, I discover a new, tangy flavor to enjoy. My tongue slides inside.

It's tight with those full outer lips pressing in on me. I part them with my thumbs and begin to do my ABCs. Before I finish the upper case letters, in cursive, I find most of Jade's sensitive spots – my tongue plunges into her often.

From this point, I mimic her earlier actions. I thrill when her orgasm hits. I sit back to watch as she cums. Jade throw her head back, her long, dark hair flowing down her back. Her eyes screw shut (no pun intended) and her body goes rigid as her captivating tits thrust out.

After she falls back on the sofa, I again sit next to her. She grabs my head and kisses me ferociously. Then she says, "Okay, lesson learned. Now for advanced training."

Jade lay back and has me crawl on top of her into that classic position and we begin to lick and suckle each other to another roaring climax. I come first and scream into her, setting Jade off.

Her tongue, then her finger, in my ass help out too…

* * *

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?" comes her lazy reply.

"Think we could do this again sometime?"

"Sure. You're not half bad at eating pussy. Some training and you'll be an expert. Anyway, if it keeps you from singing…"

Uh-oh, she's starting to sober up.

I guess I have a thoughtful look on my face and she asks, "What gives, Vega?"

"I was just wondering if Cat would want to share Beck sometime…"

Jade stands up, her sexy body right there in front of me. She chuckles, "Maybe so. Lil' Cat is a sexpot."

She starts to pull on her dress and tosses mine to me. "C'mon, I rode with Shapiro and he's probably in way over his head right now. You can give me a lift."

"Huh?"

She smirks at me with a sexy glint in her eye. "I'll make it worth your while."

I waste no time pulling on my dress and following her out. Like Jade, I don't worry about closing up the back.

We're walking through the living room and I see two guys smoking a joint. I grab it and say, "Keep it downstairs."

I hand it to Jade. She takes a big hit and I feel better about driving her home. I want a happy, sexy Jade, not a bitchy, ganky Jade. (I suppose I'm being redundant here.)

As we walk to my car, the cool night breeze finds my still-wet core and frissons of pleasure course through me. Remembering what Jade told me, what I saw in the room and what happened to my underwear, I start to laugh.

"What?"

"Marcy'll be picking up plenty of underwear tomorrow!"


End file.
